User blog:Alex001/Alex's (annoying) Annoucements
Yes. Its more of my (annoying) points I want to discuss. I hope you could understand (my annoyance). As before, I would write in numerical form. 1. Stories--Short. I really want to emphazize on this point. We need short stories, not long ones. Why? *First off, there are high chances of writers block for the author. *Secondly, when it comes to a cliffhanger, and has not been edited for a long time, people will get bored and have no more intrest. *Thirdly, short stories are easy to understand, are interesting and don't have to go into explicit detail, yet gives the reader an everlasting impression. Short stories could be around 3-4 chapters, very short stories could be compiled into one article for the reader to read. Take Queen of Card-Jitsu as an example. To date, its the best storie I've ever read on the wiki. Well, one of the best. But I had feelings. So, stories don't have to be long, just needs to suit the length of the story you're gonna write. 2. Stories--Self.'''There's also the issue of making your own characters' stories. Now, just a note, once you make one adventure, its considered done. Put the tag at the top, so people could read. Its best to have three or four adventures to consider it done. You could add onn, as several of the stories are already completed. '''3. Stories--Adopt. Adopting articles are cool, how about stories? Well, I know its just the same thing, but we could have a center for adopting such stories. Those that are stale or whose authors do not want to continue could be put into that center, for those who don't have writer's block. I rarely have writer's block after the introduction, so I try to help out with Project Triple Scanner, and also did a quick, fast and easy ending for Professor Shroomsky's Wild Escapade. Here are several, highly-anticipated stories that are still not completed, and are not currently active. *Capturing Eray--The epic action story full of chapters, started by Spy Guy Pers, needs to be finished. Also add a template to your userpage once you've edited even the tiniest section. The template could be found on either the talk page or Spy Guy Per's userpage. *Reserved--A Midas and Herb story about building a federal bank, along with its buyout. No one knows why. Needs to be completed! *CPW: Day of Reckoning--Based on the real-life event of TS' downfall, that is easy to write if you've read all the crisises on the CPW page. *Busted! One of the first missions of the AIA. Just read the AIA article and the Busted! article to find out more. 4. Reorganization of the COC. Yes, this matter has been a subject of controversial debate among the wiki users, ever since Austin claimed that it was too hard to read. I suggest using bullet points to explain each idea clearly. That would do! Something like *Rule One *Rule Two *Rule Three The latest Hurt and Heal game, which could be found here, is a good example. Not because its mine,. but because its easy t derstand. I mean, we hagve a lot of rules all right. 5. Humans in-universe. There are quite a number of humans in the wiki, like Hannah Montana and stuff like that. HOWEVER, I feel like some have completely no use at all, such as Three Random Head Banging Drivers , Stan the Clumsy Person and Voltaire. Its not because I dislike our kind, but it is because they have absolutely nothing to do with our wiki. I mean, not as in Club Penguin, but as in the wiki as a whole. They have nothing to do with the Antarctic's USA, Snowtendo, Fat, you get the point. It has not much relations and since penguins live in Antarctica by right, why need so many humans? More coming soon in my next blog post. Category:Blog posts